A Gone Fic: DreamsPrologue and Info
by J.B. Ryan
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T just in case.


**{A Gone Fic} Dreams {Character Info and Prologue}**

_**Character Info**_

Name: Gemini Ellison

Nickname: Gemi

Age: 14, Birthday; December 15

Boyfriend: Quinn Gaither

Sister: Astrid Ellison

Brother: Pete Ellison

BFFs: Sam Temple, Computer Jack, Diana Ladris

Crushers: Caine Soren, Drake Merwin

Power: Telekinesis

Appearence: Blonde hair to shoulders, gray-blue eyes, Astrid's Fraternal twin. Average height. Purple long sleeve shirt now short sleeve and torn in many places. Black track pants now shorts. White running shoes have dirt all over them.

Personality: Smart. Not as smart as Astrid, but smarter then the others. Really strong and active. Tom-Boy. Loves surfing and many sports. Likes to read and write. Loves music. Is a generally kind person, but if she doesn't like someone, she lets that person know. Her sister is known as Astrid-the-Brain, she's known as Gemi-the-Brawn.

_**Summary**_

Gemini loves Quinn. Quinn loves Gemini. Even after the FAYZ appeared, their life together seems perfect. Then come the Coates Academy Kids. Drake likes her. Caine loves her. And when her loved ones are threatened, she has to make the biggest deision of her life. Then comes in a new kid, who happens to be a lot more dangerous then they seem.

Rated T just incase.

Warning: Out of character characters. Lol. :D

Pairings: OCxQuinn, OCxCaine, OCxDrake

_**Prologue**_

Gemini sighed as she headed towards the Town Hall where Caine decided he would stay and rule. Who did this kid think he was, waltzing into Perdido Beach, taking charge, telling others what to do. Sure, he was leader material, but there was something about him that Gemini didn't like.

Yet, here she was, on her way to go talk to him, to demand that he leaves Perdido Beach and never comes back.

She didn't want to, but she had no choice. Caine, for some reason, had it out for Gemini's best friend, Sam Temple. There's no telling what would happen if Sam walked through those marble doors.

Gemini's sister is smart and would know all the right things to say, and she really wasn't even all that afraid or Caine Soren, but she was terrifed of Drake Merwin. She was known as Astrid-the-Brain, not Astrid-the-Brave.

Edilio's reason was pretty much the same as Astrid's; he didn't have a death wish.

And there was no way in hell that Gemini was going to let her boyfriend go. Quinn Gaither has the tendacy to wimp out when things get dangerous, and as soon as Drake aimed his gun, Quinn would be out of there before they ould say "later, dude".

Which left Gemini Ellison. With her being smart, brave, and a bitch when she needs to be, she was the only suitible candidate for the job. Of course, Quinn argued against it, claiming he didn't like the way Drake looks at her. Gemini's never noticed it before, and she didn't care. Someone had to stand up to Caine and tell him what's what, and if it had to be her, so be it.

Quinn paced around the kitchen of the Fire Hall. He couldn't believe it. He had just let his girlfriend go confront Caine. Caine will kill her. Drake will kill her. Or worse.

Quinn shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. All he wanted was for Gemini Ellison to be in his arms. He wanted to know that she was safe. He wished that he could be there with her right now, but the others wouldn't let him.

"You'll get in her way." Astrid had said.

"You'll just wimp out." Edillio had said.

"She'll be fine." Sam had said. "Trust me, Brah."

But he didn't know that. None of them did. Nobody could be certain that Gemini was okay. All they could do was hope.

And pray.

"I don't care what you say, Diana. I need to talk to Caine this instant." Gemini snarled. She was so sick of people telling her she couldn't see Caine. First Computer Jack. Then Howard. Then Orc. And now Diana Ladris was refusing to let Gemini go any further. "Get out of my way Diana."

"I can't let you pass Gemini. Just turn around, and nobody gets hurt."

"You can't hurt me, Diana. You're just a reader."

"So? I can still take you. You're normal." She grinned. "Or do you have the Power and are keeping it from anyone?"

Gemini was unphased by Diana's question. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?"

Diana shrugged. "Caine likes knowing who has what power and how strong they are."

"Well, if you let me see Caine, maybe I'll shake your hand and you can tell me just how powerfull I am."

Diana frowned, and Gemini knew why. Nobody outside of the Coates Kids knew how Diana's Power worked.

"Jack." She muttered, much to quiet for Gemini to hear.

"Jack didn't tell me anything. Nobody did."

Diana stared at her in disbelief. "How...?"

"Diana! There you are. Caine wants to know what the hell you're..." Drake Merwin's frown turned into a grin. "Gemi. What brings you here this fine morning?"

"For one, it's Gemini. For two, I'm here to see Caine."

Drake's smile disappeared. "What do want to see him for?"

"I need to talk to him. Now move, or I'll make you move."

Diana laughed. She didn't think Gemini could take on Drake.

Drake knew better. Either then Jack, Drake was the only kid from Coates who knew the truth about Gemini.

"Move Drake."

Diana laughed.

Drake said, "Okay."

Diana's jaw dropped.

Gemini smirked.

"On one condition." He grinned his shark like grin. "You have to let Diana Read you when you're done."

Gemini glared at him, then sighed. "Fine."

Jack watched the others from a distance. He couldn't hear anything, but he could tell by Diana's face that Drake was going to let Gemi pass.

Jack shook his head. Gemi could be so stupid sometimes. One wrong move, and Caine would kill her. Jack knew this.

But he was too afraid to do anything. He knew he could take on Caine, now that he knew about his power. But then Caine would find out, and throw him in with the other Coates Freaks. And Jack couldn't handle that. He was afraid.

So instead of helping his best friend, he turned away and walked in the opposite direction.


End file.
